


The A Team

by MyDearlyBeloved



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Family, Family Drama, Feels, Fluff, Kingdom of Lucis, Love, Midgar, Political Drama, There's honestly so many characters that will make an appearance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearlyBeloved/pseuds/MyDearlyBeloved
Summary: They looked at him with resentment in their eyes. Like he was the reason the world was ending. Little did they know, he was the reason my world existed, that he was my whole world.





	1. The Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FanFiction.org but I felt like it needed a bit of re-branding. So, here ya go. Hope you like. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

It was a cloudy, summer morning in June when I got the call that would change my life. The sun had just begun to rise and I could start to see small rays of light making their way into my room through the small crack between my curtains. It was a Saturday morning, and it was summer, therefore there was no hurry to get anywhere this early in the morning. I was basking in the wonderful feeling of being able to sleep in, when my cellphone rang on my bedside table.

_Ring,ring_

I decided to ignore it, thinking it was just my cousin Zack trying to get me up to go to the gym with him. The idiot never knew when to stop training. I moaned and turned over on my bed, proceeding to go back to sleep.

_Ring, ring_

The second time my phone rang I decided that now it was personal and I needed to put my cousin in his place for waking me up this early. I grabbed my phone and was surprised to see that instead of a picture of my cousin on the screen, I was greeted with a picture of my smiling girlfriend, Aqua.

 _Well that's weird_ , I thought, _why would Aqua be calling me at this time of day?_ So I answered.

"Hello?," I said.

"Terra... we... we need to talk," said Aqua, and she sounded completely distraught.

"S..sure... what's going on Aqua, are you ok? Are ya hurt?," I asked, concern feeling my voice. Whatever drowsiness I had when I had answered, was sure gone now.

"Terra... I'm... I'm... pregnant," she whispered this so soft I could barely hear, and her voice broke at the end, but I sure was able to understand what she said and that's when I dropped the phone.

Khkhkhkhkhkhkgkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

I think it's funny how just a few words can change your entire life completely. I mean, just look at me. I was the popular jock in high school with no worry in the world. I had everything going for me: good grades, great family, full ride scholarship, rich parents, tons of friends, and to top it off I had the hottest girlfriend at school. I had all my plans sorted out and I was ready to head off to college in a couple of months. Everything was going great, up until I made a stupid decision.

To make it easier on everyone, I'm just gonna tell you that what I did happened like this.

It was the day after graduation and everyone was celebrating. There was a party being held at one of my buddies house, and of course I ended up going and taking my girlfriend with me. Naturally we had some drinks, and before I knew it I was in bed in one of the rooms on the second floor of the house with my girlfriend making love. It was a stupid action driven by our hormonal and intoxicated brains that ended up with a horrible hangover and a baby on the way. I didn't receive Aqua's call until two weeks after the party.

Now, there are a million ways an eighteen year old could respond to a situation like this. They could decide that the baby isn't their responsibility and just abandon the girl. They could accept the consequences and just take money from their parents and accept their help with raising the child. That would have probably been the best choice for me, right? Well, to make a long story short, I didn't do any of those things. Instead, I ended up gathering all my personal savings I had, grabbing Aqua, getting on a train, and leaving on our new journey. The only thing I left my parents was a crappy written letter that went some thing like this:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know this is really out of the blue, but by the time you read this I will already be on a train to someplace far away in order to start my new journey. I know you are probably confused and mad at me for just leaving like this and abandoning all the plans we had already made. I'm sorry I can't follow through with those plans, but Aqua and I have made some really stupid decision and are now facing the consequences of our actions. Don't worry tho, we will be fine and we will take care of each other, so make sure you tell Aqua's family not to worry as well. We just think that it is best for everyone if we leave and face our consequences alone, so please don't come looking for us. We love you all very much and please mom, try not to cry. Just remember that I am still trying to chase my dreams, but just in a different way than planned. Please tell Sora, Ellone, and Leon that they have been great siblings and that I might actually miss them. Love you loads and don't ever forget that. I hope I can make you guys proud one day._

_Love, your son Terra_

Now, I know what you're all thinking. It was probably really stupid of me to just leave my family behind when I had everything, and I could have probably gotten the help of my parents and Aqua's parents with racing the kid. But, let me explain something to you.

Yes, I'm Terra Heart, the son of Laguna Heart who is the CEO of the Shinra corporation, a company that pretty much runs the world. My mother is Raine Heart. I have an older brother named Leon, a younger sister named Ellone, and a little brother named Sora. Leon is one year older than me and is already attending Radiant City University. He already has his whole life planned out, and is next in line to take over Shinra Corporation. Ellone is younger than me by 5 years. She is your typical middle school girl who care about nothing else but makeup and boy bands. Then finally comes Sora, the baby of the family. He is four years old and he was, as my mother likes to put it, the nice surprise at the end. Now the way I put it, he was the accident that resulted from a drunk night out in the town.

So I had everything. I had a great family and everything was handed to me on a silver platter. But, the way I see it is that all that stuff I had was not mine but my parents'. I was never like my sibling who accepted everything they were given as their own. I always looked at everything my parents gave me as something borrowed and that I would eventually pay them back by becoming successful myself and making them proud. I never liked accepting expensive gifts from my parents, and I always only tried to take the necessities that where essential to live. For example: food, clothes, a roof over my head, and my beloved car and motorcycle. Of course my parents would always tell me that it was their responsibility to give my siblings and I everything we needed and wanted, but I always felt guilty about accepting stuff from them. I always dreamed of the day that I could provide for myself and repay my parents for everything they had done for me. All I ever wanted was to carve out my own path and become part of this "A Team" that everyone in society seemed to want to be a part of. I wanted to do this by myself, which is why I concentrated in football during high school in order to get a scholarship for college so that my parents wouldn't have to pay for my college education.

Of course, all my plans changed when I got the that phone call, but in that moment I decided that I would still go after my dream. Only this time, I would take a different path. Do you remember how I said earlier that at the party I had made a stupid decision? Well, it turned out to be not so stupid after all.


	2. The Fallout

_14 Years Later..._

The fallout had begun at sundown. Three hours after the first bombs hit. Everyone that had been waiting out the raid inside the bomb shelter had been told by military officials to start making their way to the next biggest city... Midgar.

Twilight Town was no longer habitable. At least that's what they had said. Bombs had not only left it in ruins, but the chemical fallout from them was to dangerous for anyone. One inhale of that air without the proper protection was a life sentence.

They told us to take the underground train tunnels out of the city. Those led to the very outskirts where the town then turner into forest. From there we would follow the train tracks through the forest until we finally reached Midgar.

We had started our journey last night. It was now the next day and the sun was beginning to set. I look over my right shoulder to see Aqua walking not too far behind. Both her hands clutching the straps of the backpack she was carrying. Aside from the dirt smudges on her face, which were to be expected after walking for nearly 24 hours in a forest, she looked fine. She even had the energy to glare at a lady walking near us who had been complaining for the last mile about having a blister on her foot.

I then looked over my left shoulder at the person whose hand I'd been holding for the past couple of miles. His bright blond hair was now darkened with dirt. He had his head down, looking at his feet as if that would will them to keep going forward. He was starting to drag his feet. We would have to take a break soon. I started walking slower so that I would be able to fall in-step with him.

"Hey Ven, we can take a break if you want," I say gently, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

Bright blue eyes look up at me. He shakes his head and I sigh. He hasn't talked since we got in the bomb shelter. I'm starting to worry that he's going into shock.

"Well at least let me give you a piggyback," I say, just praying that I'll get a response.

He stops walking and nods. I quickly sling the backpack I'm carrying to my front and bend down so that he can hop on. I feel pressure on my back as skinny arm wrap around my neck. I stand up, wrapping my arms around his legs to secure him in place and keep walking.

I haven't even take ten steps when I hear a quiet whisper near my ear.

"Dad, do you think everyone made it out alright."

I don't answer for a bit, trying to think of the right answer to give. Apparently I'm quiet for too long because I start to feel him moving nervously on my back. So I give the best answer I can think of.

"I hope so."      


	3. A Familiar Face

It turns out we didn't have to walk all the way to Midgar. We eventually came upon a train that had been sent for us to take the rest of the way. Within an hour we arrived at our destination, Station 16, located near the outskirts of the city.

I remember being here once upon a lifetime ago. It looks familiar, yet completely foreign at the same time. The ticket booth, the bathrooms, the water fountains, everything is right where I remember, yet the hundreds of people piled inside make it look like an unrecognizable maze. Apparently our group of survivors hadn't been the first ones to make it here, and we were told we wouldn't be the last. Trains kept coming in and out of the station, bringing in more and more people from all over. Twilight Town had not been the only place to get bombed.

Upon our arrival to the station, I quickly grabbed Aqua and Ven and dragged them to the furthest wall I could find. Away from all the angry fathers and mothers yelling at military officers to do something about their missing children. Away from all the wailing babies just crying to be fed or held. Away from the soldiers that were practically throwing people of the trains as soon as they arrived, saying that the train needed to leave as soon as possible in order to help more survivors.

When we finally sat down on the floor against the wall, I wrapped my arm around Ven and Aqua and thanked my lucky stars that I had my entire universe within arms reach. Nobody said anything for a while, the three of us just trying to process what had happened within the past 24 hours.

Eventually Ven fell asleep. His head lolling to Aqua's shoulder where she began combing her fingers through his hair.

"Isn't it kinda funny... that... we end up back here again. Back to where it all first started," Aqua says in a sleepy voice that tells me she'll be asleep in minutes. I look at her over the top of Ven's head. Sure enough she's already got her eyes closed and her cheek pressed on blond spikes.

"Yeah, some homecoming that's for sure," I reply, but I'm not even sure if she's even awake to hear it by then.

An hour or so passes and I spent my time nodding off between the realm of the awake and unconscious. Heavy footsteps are what get me alert again, and I already know what's coming. Before I began nodding off I noticed people around the station being interviewed by military officials. The official would ask questions like name, age, do you have your passport with you, and so on. The person would respond, the official would record all the answers on a clipboard, and move on. Now it was our turn.

"Name?"

I look up at the voice that had just asked that. A voice that sounded way too familiar, and if I had been conscious enough, I would have probably noticed it when it had been interrogating the person next to us. When I look up I'm greeted by a familiar face. Despite the years that have gone by, his face looks almost the same. Same sharp features, same tan skin, same scar that runs down the middle of it. He's not looking at me. His eyes are glued to the clipboard.

"Name?," he asks again. This time he sound irritated.

"Terra. Terra Heart," I say. Blue eyes, that look just like mine, dart down to look at me for the first time in 14 years.

"Terra?"

"Leon."


End file.
